A mobile station in a closed-loop multi input and/or multi output (MIMO) system generally transmits channel state information (CSI) and/or channel quality indicator (CQI) to a base station over a feedback path. The CSI and the CQI are used to employ beamforming at the base station, to compensate for the current channel conditions.